


Daddy's New Nickname

by The_Writer_Of_Many_Things



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Raising kids, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_Of_Many_Things/pseuds/The_Writer_Of_Many_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik’s little girl makes a surprising connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's New Nickname

“Okay honey, time for lunch,” you said, peeking into the room of your six year old daughter. The little girl was in the process of brushing her doll’s hair when you came in, but she hurriedly threw her toy to the ground when you announced the meal.

“Yay!” she said, clapping her hands together. She got up and ran to the door, grabbing your hand and dragging you towards the kitchen. When the two of you arrived, she ran up to her father who was trying to feed your 5 month old son applesauce, despite his resistance.

“Daddy, Daddy!” Yeojin yelled, running towards the two boys. She waved at her brother before squeezing in next to her father.

“Yeojin, want to help me feed your brother while we wait for Mommy to get our food?” Wonshik said, staring lovingly at his daughter.

“Sure!!” Yeojin said, grinning eagerly.

“Okay, now we have to tell him to say ‘Aaaaahhh’!” Wonshik said, opening his mouth wide. “Can you do that?”

“Sure thing Daddy!!” Yeojin said. She looked at her little brother and said “Open up! Aaaaahhhh!!!!!”

Wonshik started laughing as he watched his daughter open her mouth as wide as she could. Her little brother just stared at the older girl, curious and a bit frightened. “Okay, okay, maybe not so big,” he said through his laughter.

“Oh, okay,” Yeojin said, leaning back against her seat. Hanjae’s gaze followed her as pointed at her mouth and mimicked putting a spoon inside. His tiny finger found his way to his mouth, imitating his older sibling.

“Good job, Yeojin,” Wonshik said as he moved the spoon towards Hanjae’s mouth. The little guy accepted the applesauce without a fuss, although he did dribble a bit out of his mouth. His father carefully wiped the liquid off of the side of his mouth, smiling at his children.

“Good job, Yeojin!” you said as you brought the pot of raviolis over to the kitchen table. You carefully spooned the hot meal into three separate bowls for your daughter, your husband, and you before placing the dish back on the stove. Yeojin clapped delightedly as she watched you sit back down, her signal to start eating.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Wonshik said as he fed Hanjae another spoonful of applesauce. He pretended to blow on the spoon to show Yeojin, who quickly caught on and began to blow on her own bowl. As she waited, she grabbed the leftover can of raviolis from the counter next to her.

Since she was six years old, Yeojin was becoming quite proficient in reading now, and was reading anything she could around her, from newspapers and books to cereal boxes and grocery lists. She did however retain the habit her parents had taught her of spelling out words before she said them, causing her to spend quite a bit of time concentrating on one word.

“R… A…. V…. I…. O…. L….I….” she said, tracing each letter with her finger. “Ra-vi-o-li.”

“Good job sweetie!” you said, praising your daughter for her reading skills.

“Wait!” Yeaojin said suddenly. “Daddy!! What’s your name?” she asked, a confused look crossing her face.

“Wonshik,” he answered, clearly puzzled.

“No, your other name!! Mommy, the one you sometimes call Daddy. Rrrrrrr….” Here she trailed off here, trying to remember her father’s nickname.

“Oh! Ravi? Is that what you mean?”

“Yes!! How do you spell it Mommy??” she asked, her little determined face staring up at you intently.

“R-A-V-I,” you answered.

Yeojin let out a sharp gasp. “R-A-V-I! Daddy! Your name is on the lunch can!!” She waved the can, enthusiastic about her discovery.

Wonshik’s cheeks began to turn red. “W-w-what are you talking about Yeojin?”

The little girl got out of her chair and ran around to where her daddy was sitting. “See?” she asked. “R-A-V-I. It’s your name Daddy!! Ravi!!”

“Haha, sure sweetie.” Wonshik tried to go back to feeding Hanjae, but his daughter refused to leave him alone.

“Ravi… o-li. Ravioli. Daddy, your name is like ravioli!!!”

At this point, any part of Wonshik’s face that was not already red quickly became so. “Um, if you say so dear.” He looked distastefully down at his own bowl of ravioli.

“Ravioli, ravioli, Daddy is a ravioli,” Yeojin sang as she tottered back over to her seat holding the can tightly. She eagerly scooped up a ravioli and stuffed it into her mouth, humming to herself while she chewed.

You looked at your husband and noticed he had a rather pouty look on his face. “Aww, is the ravioli sad?” you asked teasingly.

“Maybe,” Wonshik said, sticking out his lower lip to play up the situation.

“Aww,” you said, leaning over to him. “Careful, stick that lip out too far and a plane might land on it.” You pressed a quick kiss to his lips, causing him to smile lovingly at you. “Plus it’s a cute nickname. I think Yeojin chose well.”

“Yay! It’s cute!!” Yeojin clapped her hands together and ran back around to where her daddy was, puckering her lips and standing on her tiptoes for a kiss just like her mommy.

“It is a good nickname, sweetie. Thank you.” He leaned down to kiss his daughter gently and smiled at her so wide his eyes nearly closed.

“You’re welcome, Ravioli!!” Yeojin began clapping and laughing so hard that soon Hanjae joined his older sister. This made you start to laugh, and before you knew it even Wonshik was laughing along with his family.

Wiping tears of joy from your eyes, you cleared your throat and said “Okay kiddos, let’s finish our lunch and clean everything up so we can go to the park.” Without another word, Yeojin quickly scarfed down the rest of her bowl.

“All done!!” she said before putting the bowl in the sink. She dusted her hands off in the waste bin before running away to her room.

“Don’t forget to wash your face!” you called after your oldest child. Hanjae himself needed to be cleaned up, so you grabbed a wash cloth from over the dryer and began to clean off his face and hands. The baby began mumbling to you as you washed him, so you mumbled little words of encouragement back at him.

“Need any help?” Wonshik asked as he finished putting the rest of the dishes in the sink.

“I’m good, honey, thank you. Just get Yeojin ready to go please.”

Your husband walked over to you and wrapped your arms around your waist. “Absolutely,’ he said before kissing you deeply. The comfort of his embrace and your remaining laughter over lunch left you in a state of bliss, completely content with your life and everything that had come to pass for the two of you.

Wonshik broke away only when Hanjae started squealing. “Well, I should go get our girl ready,” he said, reluctantly tearing himself away from the embrace.

“Thanks, my ravioli,” you said as you watched him walk away, rolling his eyes the entire way.


End file.
